


Snatched Times

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Reflections of the Elements [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Manipulation, Royal Fire Academy for Girls, complicated friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, and snatched moments growing up.
Series: A Hundred Reflections of the Elements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Snatched Times

Raiding Ambitions

In the dust and ash of the sparring grounds of the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, Mai sat sandwiched between Ty Lee and Azula. She tried to listen attentively as the tactics instructor droned on about techniques that were particularly effective against earthbenders. However, her focus was all too often captured by Azula drawing battle plans in the red dust. 

“Together we’ll lead a raid on the Earth Kingdom.” Azula’s hissed promise sounded like a threat to her friends as much as to the Earth Kingdom. “We’ll succeed where a thousand generals failed and bring that rebellious nation to heel.” 

Pirated Essay

The endless rows of tomes in the Royal Fire Academy’s library vaulted over Mai’s head as she hunched over the detailed analysis on the evolution of the haiku form she was composing for her poetry teacher. As she paused at the conclusion of a paragraph and puzzled over what to add next, she noticed Azula leaning toward her and copying every word Mai wrote onto her own scroll. 

“Are you pirating my essay word for word?” Mai scowled.

“Not word for word,” Azula chirped, innocent as a bird. “I’m changing some of them so Master Akira won’t suspect a thing.” 

Smuggled Sizzle-Crisps and Rice Candy

“Rice candy and sizzle-crisps aren’t permitted on the Royal Fire Academy’s premises,” Mai warned in her flattest tone as Azula finished paying for handfuls of snacks from a vendor in a bustling Capital City marketplace. “It’s in the rulebook. You’ll have to smuggle them in.” 

Mai knew that because her mother had made her memorize the rulebook before attending the academy to minimize her chances of disgracing the family with some forbidden behavior. 

“I’m the daughter of the Fire Lord. I can’t risk getting caught.” Azula thrust the treats into Mai’s hands. “You’ll have to smuggle them in instead.” 

Marauding Mochi Cakes

“I didn’t have nearly enough mochi at dinner,” Azula grumbled. She was sprawled on her bed while Mai and Ty Lee reclined on their own silk pillows. “There must be some left over in the kitchens, hidden away by the stingy chefs.”

“We could sneak down to the kitchens and steal some,” suggested the ever-flexible Ty Lee. 

“We could become mochi marauders.” Azula’s eyes gleamed with cunning excitement. 

As Azula and Ty Lee rose with shining faces, Mai felt she had to follow rather than explain her mother’s stricture about ladies never eating more food than they were offered. 

Stolen Necklace

“You stole my necklace.” Mai’s eyes narrowed as they fixed on the golden jewelry embedded with rubies hanging from Azula’s throat. If the necklace was not the gift her father had bought to celebrate her admittance into the Fire Nation’s most exclusive school for girls, she would not have dared to confront Azula about the blatant thievery.

“I only borrowed it.” Azula’s tone was indifferent. 

“Borrowed without permission.” Mai’s lips were numb. Permission didn’t matter to a Fire Nation princess. 

“Surely, friends and Fire Lords daughters don’t need to ask permission, Mai?” Azula pouted petulantly, and Mai surrendered in silence.


End file.
